


Pretty for You

by onetiredboy



Series: Jay's Gender Fics (Read Disclaimer) [3]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Art Attached, Established Relationship, Fluff, Juno Steel in Lingerie, Nonbinary Juno Steel, Other, Trans Peter Nureyev, clip made me think abt juno steels tiddies and now here i am, gender talk, i have this saved as 'comfort fic.docx' on my computer, im just trans and juno makes me feel okay alright, peter nureyev being doting, some soft making out/allusions to sex (more details in notes)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetiredboy/pseuds/onetiredboy
Summary: griffin mcelroy ate my son Today at 6:57 PM: atm im writing a fic based................ on junos tiddiesgriffin mcelroy ate my son Today at 6:57 PM: i have............... a lot of trans thoughts about juno and his chest ok............adelpheee Today at 6:58 PM: juno's tiddies deserve been written about. youre doing gods workAlso inspired by a request from Prince to write something Juno's chest-centric. I.... love you thank you for enabling me.Art by Amythyst who I owe everything--yo this title means nothing i just had to have SOMETHING and i couldnt call it 'juno steel and the mortifying ordeal of being known'.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Series: Jay's Gender Fics (Read Disclaimer) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782826
Comments: 35
Kudos: 262





	Pretty for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Umbrellaterm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrellaterm/gifts).



> **EDIT: I am discontinuing this series. Please follow the link to the series this is from and read the disclaimer there. Thank you!**
> 
> Here are my quick guiding notes, because whenever a fic involves gender, I ALWAYS want to make sure people know my intentions.
> 
> NOTES RE: GENDER: In this fic Juno explores the relationship he's had w his chest over the years, prompted by Peter, who wants to make sure Juno is being fully supported. For me this comes from a place of thinking that S3 Juno is going to be more comfortable in expressing himself, and Peter just wants to make sure nothing re: how Juno wants to be addressed is changing in ways he should be aware of. Healthy partner stuff. 
> 
> NOTE ON RATING: This is probably the most NSFW I’ll ever get on this account, I was debating where to post this fic, but I think since the emphasis is on the other stuff that happens, it belongs here. It’s pretty non-explicit, but if you’d like to skip it stop at ‘they ended up sitting on the bed’ and start again at ‘Peter could feel’. There will still be some allusion to sex after that point but it’s hard to know where to draw the line & it’s not explicit, so I’ll leave it up to you to skim over it if you want.

It started when Peter bought Juno a padded bra.

He hadn’t given it much thought actually. He only knew that Juno liked both 1) wearing bras under his clothes occasionally and 2) lingerie, and Peter knew that he himself both liked 1) doting on Juno to show him how loved he was and 2) seeing him in lingerie, and so when he passed by a store on some distant asteroid with something red and lacy that made his mind ping ‘Juno!’, he simply couldn’t help himself.

He hadn’t actually noticed it was padded until later.

This later being when he walked into the closet to get his favourite bathrobe and flicked on the light to see Juno, in the bra and a pair of _very_ minimal briefs in matching red, and red boots with heels on them that came an obscene length up his thighs, leaning back against the wall with his legs shoulder-width apart and his hands on his hips.

“Ah,” Peter said. And then fell very silent.

“You bought me something,” Juno said.

“You looked through my shopping bags.”

Juno shrugged a shoulder, “You gonna complain about it?”

Peter eyed him up and down, “That depends very much on what happens if I do. You’ve made a purchase for yourself, I see.”

“Oh, these things?” Juno turned one of his ankles, showing off his boots, “Yeah. I’m not really into this kind of thing, but I thought they looked good on me,” his gaze fixed back on Peter, “Made me wonder what you’d do to me if you saw me in them.”

Peter smiled, stepping forwards in the confined closet space to place his hands on either side of Juno’s waist, “Would you like to find out?”

“I’d love to.”

They ended up sitting on the bed with Peter in Juno’s lap, the boots discarded. It turned out Juno was quite serious about not being too into them after all, because when Peter had tried to make a show out of taking them off, he’d just started giggling until Peter gave up and pulled them off unceremoniously with a tired sigh.

But that was more than made up for with this. Peter was kissing Juno’s neck, rocking his hips into him as he did so in a slow, maddening rhythm. Juno was clutching tight to Nureyev’s back, his head resting on his shoulder, making sweet little sighs and hitched moans to the pace of Nureyev’s grinding.

“Juno,” Peter breathed, his hands brushing over Juno’s back, biting just under Juno’s jaw with a punctuated roll of the hips, and Juno made a broken ‘ha-hh’ sound that made the thought of continuing this slow pace unbearable in Peter’s mind.

Peter could feel the cups of Juno’s bra against his chest, and he wanted—needed to be feeling Juno’s bare skin instead, so he lowered his head to kiss Juno’s collarbone, his hands lowering on Juno’s back to find the clasp.

Juno leaned back suddenly, “Can I—”

Peter shot up immediately, his hands stilled on Juno’s back, eyes searching his face for any sign of discomfort, “What?”

Juno laughed nervously, his face flushed with embarrassment, “No, actually, it’s st—”

“ _Juno_ ,” Peter said, in a tone that wasn’t exactly demanding as much as lovingly concerned.

Juno looked at him for a moment, and sighed, “Can I… keep this on, actually? I just… it feels good. Tonight.”

Peter studied Juno’s face. He looked… awkward, and a little flustered, but otherwise fine. Peter let his thumbs brush over Juno’s back and leaned forward to kiss his cheek, “Of course.”

Juno let out a shaking sigh, “Thanks.”

So Peter shifted back a little on Juno’s legs to give him room to lean down and press a kiss to his sternum, between the cups of the bra, slowly moving his mouth to kiss down to the underwire and back up again, one of his hands on one of the cups, brushing his thumb over where Juno’s nipple would be. Usually Juno wanted Peter’s mouth on his tits, would beg for it, even, but now he just put one hand in Peter’s hair, and breathed like… like he was in awe, really. Long, slightly-shaky breaths.

Peter put one kiss against Juno’s chest just above the top of one of the cups, and then shuffled back on the bed, “Lie down.”

“Whatever you say,” Juno shuffled into a flat position on the bed.

Peter leaned down to kiss his stomach, down the line of his belly hair, and further.

He glanced up, once, in an effort to try and see Juno’s lovely face left slack or open-mouthed from his handiwork, and couldn’t quite make his gaze out over the raised shape of his chest. But he did notice that Juno’s hands were running over the cups of the bra, and he tucked that in his new but quickly-growing folder of evidence.

He never ended up speaking up. Juno had been a fan of wearing bras for as long as he’d known him, and he’d certainly never mentioned wanting anything more, and it wasn’t as if it was anything _concerning,_ in fact, quite the opposite, so it wasn’t his place to pry.

* * *

Except that Peter Nureyev had always held a general disregard for not prying in places that weren’t his.

* * *

“You’re wearing the bra I got you?”

“Oh,” Juno looked down at himself, and then glanced at himself In the mirror. He was wearing a tight mesh shirt that was cut off just around his bellybutton and loose black cotton pants that could almost be mistaken for a skirt. The red of the bra was just visible through the mesh, the shape of the shirt conforming around the slight raise of the padding. He was wearing red lipstick to match and nice earrings and eyeshadow on his one good eye and – he seemed to have crudely drawn an eye in white eyeliner on his eyepatch, which was an interesting stylistic choice, but not necessarily a bad look. He turned back to Nureyev and smiled at him, “Yeah. It looks good on me. You’ve got a good eye.”

“I’m inclined to agree. You look stunning.”

“I know,” Juno blinked, but with enough force that Nureyev assumed it was meant to be a wink, “Let me guess. You wanna peel me outta this and get my makeup thoroughly smudged.”

Peter smiled, “It is tempting.”

Juno shrugged a shoulder, “That’s just what you get when you’re a sex icon like me.”

Peter laughed, and Juno did too, and wrapped his arms around Nureyev’s waist when he stepped into him.

“You laughin’ at me cause you think I’m _not_ a sex icon?”

“No, I’m laughing at you because I think you are.”

“That makes no sense.”

Peter sighed, “That’s because it’s quite hard to make a coherent response when you fluster me so.”

“God, you’re such a bad flirt,” Juno sighed, and moved his arms to wrap around Peter’s neck to pull him down and kiss him.

Peter’s hands brushed over the mesh on either of Juno’s sides, and then up, over his chest, feeling the cups of the bra under his hands. And before he knew it, he was pulling away, “Juno.”

“Yeah, sweetheart?”

“Do you want… more of those?”

Juno frowned, “More of what?”

“More bras. Specifically—padded ones. Perhaps ones with a little more padding, if you’d so like, or inserts for your normal ones.”

Peter was used to Juno mostly looking at him like he thought too much about everything and was over-worried, but in this particular moment Peter could only read that look as insult – he’d crossed a border, brought up an uncomfortable topic, made Juno self-conscious—

“Um,” Juno said, “Yeah, actually, Nureyev. That might… be good. Actually.”

“Great!” Peter almost clapped his hands, so glad he hadn’t overstepped, “Yes, good. Juno?”

“Yeah?”

“Have you ever considered anything more permanent? Medical procedures, I mean. Don’t answer if it’s not my place, I’m only concerned about supporting you best.”

The look Juno gave Peter then was not directed at him, but more through him. Juno stared at some unspecified point for a while and then bit his painted lip, “A few times, especially in my twenties. Not seriously, though.”

“If you ever wanted anything, I hope you’d know I’d do anything I could to help you get there. Financially and emotionally.”

“That’s sweet,” Juno turned back to him and smiled. He reached out and took both Nureyev’s hands in his own, swinging them slightly, “But I think I’m alright. I think my chest looks kinda sexy how it is.”

Peter’s eyebrows raised, “I second that.”

Juno laughed and leaned his forehead against Peter’s collarbone, leaning in to press a kiss against his chest before just resting there. “I think having bigger tits would be sexy, too. But then if I was having a flatter-chest kind of day, I’d have to bind and that… seems less comfortable than just putting on a nice bra does.”

“This is true. I parted with a lot of stolen money to ensure I’d never have to wear one of those. Health care in the Outer Rim is fairly good, but even blockers were expensive in the war.”

“Right,” Juno leaned back and smiled, “So honestly, I think I’m good. Thanks, though. You’re… nobody’s ever checked in like that, before.”

Peter kissed him on the forehead, “I’m sorry. You deserve partners who are willing to check in.”

“You deserve that, too,” Juno buried himself back into Nureyev’s arms again, “You’d tell me if anything bothered you, right? If I could do anything for you?”

“Of course,” Peter soothed. He turned his face into Juno’s hair and hugged him tight, “You’ve never made me uncomfortable in any way. In fact, you’ve inspired me more than you probably think to branch out with the way I express myself.”

Juno laughed, “If you think I express myself now, you should’ve seen me in my teens. We’re talking neon green spiked boots and long holographic skirts and leather jackets with dead Earthen slogans nobody’s said in a thousand years like ‘queer pride’ on the back. I don’t think I even knew what it meant. Still don’t, actually, it just looked cool at the time. Ugh. Tasteless.”

Nureyev’s mouth quirked with a fond smile, “I bet you turned a lot of heads.”

“Yeah, all the wrong ones,” Juno leaned back, “I mean. Most of the kids I met like me were great, but… My past with drugs started somewhere.”

Nureyev made a sympathetic sound and cupped the side of his face. There was a last thing niggling at him, the most absurd of all his concerns but— he was an over-thinker at heart. And at times when people have lived a certain way for so long it becomes difficult for them to voice their changing opinions, especially if they think those changes might drive the people they love away, and thus at times when little changes are noticed they should be nursed so that further changes are encouraged to reveal themselves, and so, as embarrassing as it was to admit he’d considered the possibility…

“And if anything changed in… how you’d like me to address you, you’d tell me, wouldn’t you, love? Even if only in private, only when you feel like it, on days when you feel like wearing these,” he ran his hands over Juno’s chest again.

“Thank you,” Juno smiled, wrapping his hands around Nureyev’s waist, “I did all my pronoun experimenting in my childhood, though. Tried ‘she’ and ‘they’ in my head as a ten year old, didn’t last me a week. I actually went by ‘xe’ for a while in my teens, before changing to 'xe' and 'he', to just dropping it altogether. It felt good for who I was at the time, but it… ended up not fitting right, you know how it is.”

“Of course. Who hasn’t tried different pronouns at different stages of their life? I played around myself, though I settled on ‘he’ rather quickly. But, that’s what I mean, love,” Peter ran his hands up and down Juno’s arms, “Identity is never necessarily static. If anything changes…”

“You’ll be the first to know, honey,” Juno leaned in and kissed him softly. “It’s alright.”

His questions satiated, Nureyev found himself laughing, and he leaned in to bury his head in Juno’s shoulder, “You must be tired of my pestering, darling.”

“Mm. It used to annoy me,” Juno’s hands rubbed in slow circles over Peter’s back and he kissed his shoulder, “But now I know it’s just how you work, you encyclopaedia. You can never just let things _be_ unknown, can you?”

“Not if it means I might not be treating you right,” Nureyev leaned back and kissed him again, “You realise I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t love you so.”

Juno smiled and raised a hand to tuck some hair behind his ear, “I know. And I…” his voice faltered, and he offered a quick, apologetic smile, “You know how I feel.”

“I know,” Peter promised him. “Now, stay right there while I go get changed into my nice red and black dress, the one with mesh sleeves. A look like _yours_ needs accompanying.”

“How’s breakfast sound?” Juno called out, as Peter disappeared into the closet. “I’ll ask Buddy if we can borrow the car.”

“My dear, you’re absolutely right. The more people who see you in that outfit, the better.”

Juno’s laugh made him smile, his heart full with the warm buzz Juno and Juno alone could give him. Peter started changing into his dress.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhh hope you enjoyed come yell to me abt juno @onetiredb0y on twitter 
> 
> [resists writing a second chapter cafe date] [resists writing a second chapter cafe date] [resists writing a second chapter cafe date] [resists writing a second chapter cafe date] [resi


End file.
